1. Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments consistent with the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for displaying a document, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for displaying a document, which may improve a page transition speed through image caching.
2. Description of the Related Art
To directly open document files without conversion in a display apparatus, a function of a document viewer has been widely used. Also, a document viewer may be installed in general personal computer (PC) environments and open the document files without installing a document editor.
Recently, an embedded environment of a portable device such as a mobile terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable multimedia player (PMP), etc. has tended to utilize a document viewer having the same function as those of the PC environment. Also, an electronic device such as a digital television (TV), a projector, a camcorder, a camera, etc. may require a document viewer.
The performance of the document viewer varies depending on the embedded environment. For example, while a central processing unit (CPU) may maintain the same performance, the performance of the document viewer, i.e., a page transition speed, may become lowered as an output resolution of a display apparatus increases. Since the existing portable devices may support low display resolutions of, for example, 320*240, 480*320, 800*400, etc., such devices may be less restricted by the performance of the document viewer, when using such low display resolutions. However, digital TVs may support a full high definition (HD) of 1920*1080, and there are projectors of various specifications that support resolutions of, for example, 1024*768, 1280*1024 and full HD. Thus, if a document viewer is installed in such a high resolution product, the page transition speed may be considerably lowered. Accordingly, there is required an apparatus and method for displaying document files at high resolutions and improving the performance of the document viewer by enhancing the page transition speed.